Looking Back
by ms.tookie.clothespin
Summary: Each chapter will be a look back into Rory and Jess's life. Later on it will change to following them in the present time instead of being flashbacks. Literati.


AN – I have no inspiration for coffee is loved, but i felt like writing, and my brain was thinking, and she thought, 'Huh, you haven't written a literati fic yet!' and the other part of my brain responded, 'you sure are right, brain!' and then the parts of my brain were complimenting each other for hours, but they both agreed that I should write a literati fanfiction. So here it is, enjoy the insanity that is my writing.

Disclaimer – I disclaim.

Jess sat on the end of their bed, thinking about their lives so far. All positive thoughts, trying not to think about anything negative that had happened. They had broken each other's hearts, but that was not the important thing. The important thing was that they lived through it. The best day of his life was when Rory came up to the open house of Truncheon. When she kissed him, and he kissed her, and they were truly together for the first time. Rory's first time, not his, but oh how he wished it had been. And now, three years later, married, living in New York City. It truly was the perfect life.

Jess owned a branch of Truncheon in the city. He and the guys finally saved up enough to open a new location, and he and Rory had been wanting to move, so it seemed like the perfect timing. The new branch was open in three months. Rory and Jess got a penthouse in the city, which they could afford thanks to their combined salaries. Rory worked at the New York Times. She had been contributing to a features column from Philadelphia, but with moving closer to work, she was able to take on a new job, better salary, and come into the office every day.

RECAP – February 25, 2008

They got engaged two weeks after they moved to New York. Rory came home from work to see a box on the coffee table. It had a dress in it, and a note saying that he had something important to ask her, and to be ready at seven thirty. She had been hoping that he was going to propose, since they had been together for almost a year, and had just moved together. She got ready, and at exactly 7:45, Jess knocked on the door to the apartment. She opened the door.

"You're late," she said. Jess laughed.

"You are not honestly telling me that after dating you for a year before, and a year now, that you expect me to believe that you did not just finish getting ready?" he asked. Rory blushed.

"Fine, I just finished. But you're still late!" she said, trying to save her argument.

"If I had gotten here on time, you would have been running around complaining that I was early," Jess replied. Rory laughed. Jess threw his arm around her, and they walked out the door. They rode the elevator down to the first floor. Jess led Rory outside. She saw a limo sitting at the curb. She gasped.

"Jess, is this for us?" He nodded. She smiled and hugged him. The driver opened her door, and she slid in. Jess followed. "Where are we going?" Rory asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope, this is going to be a surprise," he replied. Rory pouted.

"But I don't like surprises," she said. Jess laughed as she continued to pout. Soon the limo pulled up to an italian restaurant called La Dolce Vita. They got out and walked into the restaurant. Walking up to the maitre d', Jess smiled at Rory.

"Mariano, two for dinner at eight," he said. The maitre d' nodded and led them to their table, a cozy booth in the very back of the restaurant. Rory smiled and thanked him. They sat.

"Jess, this is too much," she said to him. He shook his head.

"Nothing could be too much for you," Jess said. Rory giggled.

"You're such a softy. I knew that this was the real you when I was sixteen, why did it take me this long to realize it?" she asked.

"Because you had bagboy," Jess grimaced. Rory laughed softly.

"Right, Dean. What did I ever see in him?"

"Maybe in your eyes he looked good in the Doose's green apron? Although I just wanted to strangle him with it, maybe you saw potential. He could out Taylor someday," Jess responded. Rory laughed loudly, attracting attention from the nearby tables. She blushed, and Jess chuckled.

"Maybe that is what drew me to him," she said, "Now, what did you want to ask me?" Jess looked down, and the waiter chose that moment to come over.

"Would you like to order?" he asked, "Or would you like another minute to peruse the menu?" Rory looked at Jess.

"Just order me what you're having," she said. Jess nodded.

"To drink we'll have two cups of coffee and a water, and to eat two lasagnas please. We'll decide on dessert later," Jess said. The waiter nodded and went off to give the kitchen their order.

"I'm hungry, I hope the food comes fast," Rory said. Jess smiled.

"When are you not hungry?" He asked. Rory glared at him. "Finally, the withering stare! And I only had to wait six years to see it!" Rory laughed, breaking her glare.

"That was a good trip. I love that record store!" she said, smiling. He smirked.

"I know, you go there about twice a week," he responded. She stuck her tongue out childishly. He smirked and stuck his tongue out as well. Then she burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Jess Mariano stuck his tongue out at me," she said between laughs. He groaned.

"Don't tell your mother, she'll tease me mercilessly, please, spare me the insanity!" he begged. Rory laughed.

"Too late, I just texted her." Jess pouted. "Oh come on now, you big baby, my mother isn't that bad. You can handle her. Oh, dirty," she said, smirking. Jess groaned.

"You can make anything dirty, when will you realize that nothing truly is dirty about what people are saying?" Jess said. Rory stared at him.

"You are wrong, my friend. Everything that I say is dirty is in fact dirty, because my mother and I are the pronouncers of the dirty, so the second that the word dirty leaves our lips, the thing is pronounced dirty. See?" She explained. Jess shook his head.

"I am dating the insane. Which makes me insane. God, what have I gotten myself into?" he said. Rory laughed.

"The insanity, that's what you've gotten into. Anyway, what is it you were going to ask me?" Rory questioned. He looked down again, and blushed.

"Well, I was wondering..." he started. Rory held her breath. "I was wondering if maybe we could get a pet? Maybe a dog or a cat or a rabbit?" Rory stared at him in shock. "I know you have always said you weren't a pet person, but I've really always wanted a pet, and I've never gotten one, so I was just wondering if maybe we could get some kind of a pet?" Rory smiled weakly at him.

"Sure, I guess we can. I've never really been good with pets, but I guess I'm good with Paul Anka, so I guess we could get some kind of pet. What were you thinking?" she asked, still not being able to get the thought of the maybe proposal out of her mind.

"Maybe a dog or a rabbit," Jess said. "Whichever you want." They talked about different pets all through dinner, and finally decided they were going to get a bunny and a cocker spaniel. They left the restaurant completely full, because Rory insisted on splitting the tiramisu. They got to the house, thanked the driver, and entered the building. They took the elevator up to their room, and Jess unlocked the door, indicating that Rory should go first. She went in, turned on the lights, and jumped back. Hanging in the middle of the room was a huge banner. It was surrounded by balloons, and it read, in bubble handwriting, "Don't you think we should be married before we get pets?" Rory turned around and looked at Jess. He was down on one knee behind her.

"Rory, I know how much you hate cliches, but please just give me this one." She nodded, and he continued. "Rory, you are my best friend in the entire world. We've broken each other's hearts so many times it is impossible to say. But I knew from the second I saw you doing your homework that I loved you. I love you more than life itself. Rory Gilmore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" At this point Rory was crying, but she nodded her head and threw herself into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I love you Jess, I really do," she sobbed. Jess held her until her tears subsided.

"Now, go call your mom," he said. Rory hugged him again and ran off into the study to get the phone.

AN – This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to change it into a chapter story. Each chapter will be a look into their life so far, and then it will continue into their current life.

- Lexi


End file.
